A gas meter which is calibrated as an energy measuring device is disclosed in WO 01/96819 A1. The calibration is based on the fact that sensor signal values are determined dependent upon the through-flow rate of a calibration gas and are stored in the gas meter in the form of a sensor calibration curve. The sensor calibration curve or the sensor signal values are multiplied by a signal conversion factor and a calorific value factor for the basic gas mixture so that the obtained product indicates gas consumption in an energy unit. With a further correction factor, the actual heat value of a supplied gas mixture can be taken into account at least approximately in the energy calibration. As actual heat value, a measured heat value which is averaged over a specific time span can be used. It is disadvantageous that an external unit is required to determine the heat value.
EP 1 227 305, a method and a gas meter for determining a gas consumption from a corrected mass flow signal or energy supply signal are disclosed. On the static gas, diffusivity and therefrom a gas-specific correction value f* for the mass flow or energy supply is determined thereby from a measured heating time.
In EP 0 373 965, a method and a device for determining a gas or energy consumption from a corrected mass flow signal are disclosed. During the signal correction, the heat conductivity, specific heat capacity and density of the gas are taken into account. The corrected mass flow signal and hence gas or energy consumption signal is independent of the type of gas and in particular is identical for air, argon, helium, carbon dioxide, methane and propane. It is disadvantageous that a mass flow signal standardised in such a way is not sensitive to the heat value of a gas or gas mixture since combustible gases with different heat values (e.g. methane or propane) produce the same mass flow signals and even the same signals as non-combustible gases (e.g. helium, argon, carbon dioxide or air).
In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,447, a method and a device for combustion-less determination of the specific heat value of natural gas are disclosed. For this purpose, specific heat value, density or proportion of inert gases are determined by empirical formulae from measured values of viscosity, heat conductivity, heat capacity, optical absorption, etc. The large measuring and computing complexity is disadvantageous in quantitative measurement of a plurality of independent gas type-dependent values and, in the case of combination thereof, with a volume flow measurement in a gas meter in order to determine a consumed quantity of energy.
In WO 01/18500, an improved mass flow measurement with two thermal CMOS anemometers is disclosed. On the static gas, measurements are made of heat conductivity in the case of a constant heat output and, in the case of a pulsed heat output, of heat capacity, the gas is identified and, from the specific heat value thereof together with the mass flow measurement, the total calorific value of the gas is determined. The relatively large complexity when determining the consumed quantity of energy from separate values of mass flow and specific heat value is in turn disadvantageous. In addition, the specific heat value for a sufficiently accurate determination of the energy supply must be measured continuously and with great accuracy.
In the article by D. Hoburg and P. Ulbig, “Statutory Metering and Calorific Value Reconstruction Systems”, Gas ● natural gas 143 (2002) No. 1, calorific value reconstruction systems for gas networks with different supply calorific values are disclosed. By simulation of the natural gas flows in the mains system, with the assistance of measuring data such as temperature and pressure, the gas constitution at any points in the gas network can be calculated. In particular the delivery calorific value at the delivery point to the customer can be calculated dynamically from the supply calorific values, supply through-flows, delivery through-flows and further auxiliary values such as network pressures. Normal gas constitution data, which must be detected by measurement technology at the supply points, are calorific value, standard density, CO2 content and H2 content. It is also disadvantageous that the geometry and topology of the network, in particular pipe roughnesses, are mostly inadequately known and the simulation calculation becomes altogether inaccurate. Also the result of the simulation calculation depends greatly upon the chosen pipe flow model and upon the computer power which is available.